Say Something
by Secretly D. Ar
Summary: 'Katakan sesuatu, aku akan berhenti berharap padamu. Atau aku akan mencintaimu lebih lama lagi dan menunggumu. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, kecuali dirimu. Aku belajar mencintaimu secara perlahan, aku baru mulai merangkak.' Say Something One Shoot. RnR please! D. Ar. N.


Say Something by D. Ar. N.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Paired: H.G. & D.M.

Dia terpaku ditempatnya, hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan pecahan kaca, matanya membulat sempurna, _She is falling to pieces_

_Hermione pov's_

Hanya rasa sakit yang aku rasakan. Bukan..., ini bukan yang aku inginkan, Ya.. aku memang ingin kau bahagia, tapi apakah harus seperti ini. Aku sudah membuang semuanya hanya untuk semua ini, tapi apa yang aku dapat? Hanya sebatas cinta yang tak terbalaskan.

Kau berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu, kau peluk erat tubuhnya. Sungguh sakit rasanya.

Selama ini hanya aku yang berjalan mendekatimu, mengikuti setiap langkahmu kemanapun kau pergi. Dan kau hanya menatapku tanpa melakukan apapun. Jika akhirnya seperti ini, aku akan memilih berhenti untuk mendekat ke arahmu, berhenti mengikutimu.

Apakah kau buta selama ini? Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku meskipun hanya sejenak saja.

Jika kau yang bertanya apakah aku buta?

Aku akan menjawab. Ya.. selama ini aku buta aku buta karenamu, selama ini hanya kau yang ada dimataku, selama ini hanya kau yang aku lihat, sedetikpun aku tak pernah berpaling darimu. Jika akhirnya seperti ini aku lebih memilih menutup mataku, memilih berpaling darimu.

Kau memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangannya, seakan gadis itu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidumpu. Selama ini aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa memelukmu. Aku sungguh kesepian setiap malam apa kau tau itu, aku ketakutan, takut akan tiba saatnya kau melukaiku seperti saat ini. Dan takut merasakan semua rasa sakit saat kau tak akan pernah melihatku.

Cinta yang kesepian, kalian menyebutnya seperti itu. Aku mungkin ditakdirkan untuk hal seperti itu. Mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, hanya menanamkan duri yang begitu menyayat hati. Apa kau tau aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun! Mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Ya.. hanya cinta yang bisa aku berikan padamu, namun saat ini semuanya sudah hancur berkeping.

Selama ini aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu, aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku dan pada dirimu sendiri. _Say something_.

Jika sedari dulu kau mengatakan sesuatu mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini, jika kau ingin menghancurkanku ini sungguh sebuah cara yang tepat. Kau memukulku tepat di hatiku. Kau menghancurkanku tepat di jiwaku.

Katakan sesuatu! Apakah aku harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi.

Katakan padaku!

Kemarin aku berpikir kau mulai membuka hatimu, saat kau tersenyum kepadaku. Saat kau menatap ke arahku. Mungkin kau berpikir aku terlalu naif, karena mengharapkanmu, meskipun begitu apakah kau tau sebesar apa ketulusanku. _Say Something!_

Aku menginginkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu. Saat aku bersamamu semuanya terasa benar, meskipun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku, _aku seorang mudblood dan kau seorang darah murni_. Terserah kau mau berkata apa tentang perasaanku ini.

Aku melihat kau menatapku saat ini, saat kau melepaskan pelukanmu perlahan darinya, tatapanmu sungguh menyayat hatiku, apakah kau tau itu?. Kau menyeringai? Kau benar-benar sialan.

Namun entah mengapa aku harus pernah menyukai _orang sialan _sepertimu. Jika kau bertanya apakah aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Aku akan menjawab Ya, aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu, meskipun begitu mencintaimu memberikan _euforia_ dalam hidupku, mungkin hanya itu yang tak akan ku sesali. Tidak bukan hanya itu.

Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu, saat kau berada dalam pelukan orang lain. Kau adalah seorang albino sialan yang pernah aku temui dan aku cintai.

Aku tidak percaya ini semua kehidupanku, di dalam mimpiku semua terasa lebih indah, apa kau tahu itu. Aku memilih berhenti dari semua ini.

_End pov's_

D. Ar. N.

Draco tengah menatap gadis di depannya lekat, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah seluruh hidupnya. Dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan penuh luka. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin sekalipun meyakiti Hermione, ya Hermione, tapi sebuah keharusan untuknya membuat gadis yang satu-satunya yang pernah dicintainya itu terluka, untuk membuat gadis yag mengembalikan kebahagian dalam hidupnya terluka.

_Draco pov's_

Aku hanya ingin kau tahu pergi dariku. Aku tahu kau akan terluka itulah yang ingin kulakukan, membuatmu terluka.

Aku menyadari perasaanmu, aku mengerti kau menungguku. Hanya saja aku tak akan bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai apapun, aku selalu menatap ke arahmu, apa kau juga tau itu. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku berpaling.

Seandainya gadis yang berada di pelukanku saat ini adalah kau, Hermione, mungkin rasanya menyenangkan dan hangat. Tapi ini bukan kau, dan semua ini kulakukan untukmu, untuk membuatmu terluka. Kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Kau dan aku berbeda, dan aku membencinya. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku pasti akan memilihmu, bukan yang lain. Mereka membuatnya menjadi sulit.

Aku harap kau menyadari, dan mengerti, alasanku membuatmu terluka saat ini, tidak harus saat ini kau menyadarinya, mungkin nanti.

Melihatmu menatapku seperti itu, seperti melihat kematian.

Aku memang seorang pengecut, seorang yang tak mampu untuk memperjuangkan hal yang di inginkannya. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti kenapa aku berpaling, kau tak akan pernah tau. Semua ini terlalu aneh untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Sekeras apapun kau mempelajarinya, kau tak akan pernah mengerti.

Mengatakan sesuatu, hal yang terlalu sulit untuk dijalani. Jika aku bisa aku pasti akan mengatakan segala hal kepadamu, mengatakan bagaimana aku mencintaimu, bagaimana aku menginginkanmu, bagaimana aku ingin menjadikan satu-satunya dalam hidupku.

Namun aku hanya menatapanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku menyerah.

Kau berlalu pergi, dengan air mata menghiasi wajahmu. Itu semua keinginanku.

Aku harap kau berhenti mencintaiku, memulainya dari awal. Memulai dengan orang lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tersenyum, bukan dengan orang sepertiku yang hanya akan membuatmu menangis dan terluka.

Sekarang kau akan membeciku, dan tak akan pernah menganggapku, begitu lebih baik. Namun nyatanya semua itu juga membuatku terluka.

"Dracke kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis yang sedari tadi dihadapanku, gadis yang membuatku melakukan semua ini.

"BUKAN URUSANMU, SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU!"

Aku tak peduli apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Jika bukan karena gadis itu, mungkin sekarang aku bisa bersama dengan gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai dan inginkan.

Bukan karena gadis itu aku melakukan semua ini, aku melakukanya karena diriku sendiri, karea diriku yang terlalu pengecut.

_End's Pov_

'_Katakan sesuatu, aku akan berhenti berharap padamu. Atau aku akan mencintaimu lebih lama lagi dan menunggumu. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, kecuali dirimu. Aku belajar mencintaimu secara perlahan, aku baru mulai merangkak.'_

'_Katakan sesuatu, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak akan bisa mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, aku tak akan pernah bisa berada didekatmu. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk kau dan aku. Seharusnya kau berhenti dan menyadari.'_

'_Kau membuatnya terasa sulit. Apakah kita harus memulainnya dari awal?. Seharusnya kau berjalan secara perlahan. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya, jika kau menginginkan. Sekarang, semuanya telah hancur berkeping, jangan mengatakan apapun'_

'_Haruskah aku berteriak untuk membuatmu mengerti, membuatmu tau kenapa aku harus membauatmu terluka. But, it was a secret. Bukan hanya kau yang hancur berkeping, kau juga telah membawa pergi semuanya, kau membawa seluruh jiwa dan hatiku bersamamu, hidup dalam sebuah kematian lebih menyakitkan.' I can't say anything, I just can be a silent lovers._

_Say Something, I'll be the One if you want me to._

_Love Never Felt So Good, I hope you know it, and will try it all. Nobody said it was easy._

The End

Secretly D. Ar. N


End file.
